


send between our toes

by deanismyhero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, awesome brother sam, but its for a good reason, sam is driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanismyhero/pseuds/deanismyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 10x18 Book of the Damned. Sam and Dean take a much-needed break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	send between our toes

Dean woke up with the sun shining into his eyes, he closed his eyes turning around in his seat trying to go back to sleep. When the thought hit him, weren’t they supposed to be in the bunker already? He opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the harsh sunlight he looked over to Sam driving. Sam has insisted that he will drive last night and frankly, Dean was just too tired to argue.  
“Sam where are we?”  
“Dean you’re awake!” Sam said looking a little startled.  
“Yeah aren’t we supposed to be in the bunker already?” said Dean looking around trying to see something familiar with no success.  
“Ahh I took a little detour” said Sam shifting around in his seat uncomfortably, keeping his eyes straight on the road and not looking over to Dean”  
“A detour?” dean asked, his eyes narrowing down suspicious at his younger brother behaviour.  
“You will see in a minute, just trust me” Sam said still not looking dean in his eyes,  
Dean hemp and looked away from Sam. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Sam but he was acting weird.  
“What about Charlie?” he asked, his eyes glowed to the window.  
“She knows.” Sam reassured him. “I gave her the keys to the bunker, we’ll meet her there.”  
That made dean feel better; it couldn’t be that bad if Charlie is in on it, right? Or maybe Sam is taking him on a geek thing? Maybe he should be worried. But just when he was going to say that if it’s a geek thing he isn’t coming, the car rounded the corner. The sight took Dean’s breath away. They were driving on a cliff slowly descending into a beautiful beach. Yes, dean saw pictures of the sea, but those fell short of the beautiful sight he saw in front of him now. Blue skies going what seems like forever touching the even bluer sea was just so amazing dean remained speechless for the rest of the drive.  
When Sam parked the car dean finally spoke.  
“Sam… What?  
Sam interpret him, just saying “sand between our toes” smiling sheepishly. Dean just smiled back and got out of the car.  
They took off their shoes and started walking to the sea until the water was licking at their toes. The sea looked even more beautiful up close a greenish colour adding up to the blue he saw earlier. Dean can still feel the mark but still it was more at peace then he was in years.  
Dean didn’t know how much time they stood there watching the blue sky and the sea waves washing their legs when Sam spoke.  
“We will never have a vacation.” Sam said looking to the horizon.  
“Sam” dean sighed.  
“No, just hear me out we will never have a real vacation” Sam insisted “we will always have another hunt another someone to save and I am ok with that I love helping people dean but it’s a 24/7 kind of work.” He finally looks into deans eyes “but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a little break from time to time. Just doing something we never did before and always wanted but couldn’t.” he said smiling fondly at dean with his annoying knowing look.  
Dean looked away at the water washing his legs. He could feel tears trying to break free.  
“We deserve to have some peace and happiness too dean, even in this life”  
Dean stared at his brother, seeing his tear-filled eyes, he realized maybe he isn’t the ‘only one who needed this vacation this little peace of mind. He then decided that this whole thing was getting to be too much of a chick-flick moment for him.  
“Yes but you can never have peace for too long” Dean said. He caught a glimpse of Sam confused, hurt look, before bending down, and splashing water all over Sam’s clothes  
“Dean!” Sam screamed  
“Oh Sammy, did I get you all wet what are you going to do about it?” Dean said and took off running. Sam shocked face morphed into a wicked smile, “Oh it’s on” and started to chase Dean.  
If someone had seen them that day, they would think they were weird. Two grown adults running in the water splashing each other but hey, even Dean and Sam Winchester deserved a little break whatever the way they like to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> So its my very first fan fic, reviews are welcomed just be respectful about it. And big big thank you for p_marie for editing this fic and helping me so much I wouldn't have a story without her so thank you!!. And another thank is in store for all of my twitter friends for their support that really helped me.


End file.
